The One Who Loves You
by jonashead
Summary: I thought he liked me but i was wrong. Oneshot. Cait/Nate/Mitch


**The One Who Loves You**

**(A/N): This idea came to my mind when I was on my way home from the school. I was texting my friend and we had a fight over some certain guy. Hope she read would read this because she was the one who gave me the idea...=P**

"OMG Mitchie!" I screamed the moment I entered our cabin. Mitchie seemed startled at first but she smiled when she saw me.

"What's the great news?" Mitchie asked as she sat on her bed. "You seems so happy, Cait-cait," she said using my childhood nickname.

"Nate finally asked me out," I squealed as I threw myself on my bed.

"Wow! That's amazing! So, when will you go out? Do you have any idea what you'll wear?" Mitchie asked. She seemed much more excited than I was.

"We'll go out tomorrow and no, I don't have any idea what to wear," I said with a smile. Mitchie stood up and went to my closet.

"Hmmm, let's see what you have hear," Mitchie said as she went through my closet. "You have here jeans… and jeans… and shirts… and sweat shirts… and shirts. Hmmm," Mitchie sat beside me in my bed. "I didn't see anything you can wear. Don't you have a dress or a skirt or something?"

"Ewww Mitchie. You know that I don't wear such things. It's so itchy," I said as I sat down. "I won't wear such things in my first date with Nate. I want something comfortable. Something that will show my personality," I stood up and went to my closet. "Something… like… this…" I said while showing her an apple green shirt with a Minnie and Mickey Mouse print in the middle and plain jeans.

"Very much like you," Mitchie said with a smile.

--

"What time will he pick you up?" Mitchie asked. She was sitting on my bed while watching me fix my self.

"He said he'll be here by 5:30. He'll be here any minute now," I said as I gathered my hair into a ponytail. I heard a soft knock.

"He's here," Mitchie whispered with a smile before going to the door.

"Hey Nate. She's still preparing. Can you wait for some minutes?" I heard Mitchie said before she disappeared behind the door. I applied cherry lip gloss so I wouldn't look pale and a light blush on to add a natural color.

I looked at my reflection for the last time before walking to the door. I pulled the door a little and saw Mitchie and Nate deep in discussion. I caught Mitchie's eyes and she smiled at me.

"She's ready," Mitchie told Nate before I went out of the cabin. Nate turned to face me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi! You look… nice," he said. I sighed to myself. He said nice, not beautiful.

"You ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Have a great time guys," Mitchie said before going in the cabin. Nate followed her with a stare.

"Uh, let's go?" I suggested. He looked at me and smiled, or should I say smirked? He led me to his car.

We traveled for about ten minutes in an awkward silence. He brought me to a fancy Italian restaurant in town. He acted so gentleman cut cold… near but far.

"So, do you want to talk?" I asked straightforward after the waiter who took our order left.

"I'm sorry for being a boring date. I guess, I'm just… nervous," he said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well, I heard you mixing sounds. I like your music," he said looking at me. I felt blood rushed to my face.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. The waiter was back with our food and we began eating in another awkward silence. We said some random thing but we didn't really have a conversation.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time," he said. We were already standing at the front of my cabin.

"Me too," I said even if it's the most awkward date I ever had.

"So, good night," he said.

"Good night," I replied.

"By the way, I like your shirt. I'm a big fan of Mickey and Minnie," he said smiling before he left. I smiled to myself before going inside the cabin and having a goodnight sleep.

--

The first thing I did the following day was telling Mitchie what happened in the date. I told what exactly happened from the awkward silence in the car to the moment he left me at the front of my cabin.

"Oh, maybe he's just too nervous to talk. They said, guys really get nervous when it comes to the girls that they like," Mitchie said after the whole story telling.

"Yeah, maybe," I agreed to her.

After the classes, I bumped into Nate. He invited me to go with him in the pajama jam. I should've said no coz I was quite sure that it would be another awkward time with him but no, I said yes. That was why I was waiting for him in our cabin and he was about ten minutes late.

I was staring at my reflection when I heard a soft knock. I looked at myself and straightened my blue and bear-printed pjs before going out.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Nate said as soon as I opened the door.

"It's alright. I know you have a hectic sched," I said matter-of-factly. He smiled and we walked to the pajama jam.

Unlike in our first date, he was now talkative and friendly. Maybe he got over to the nervous feeling. When he walked me to my cabin after the pajama jam, he actually gave me a goodnight kiss and it sent tickle to my toes.

We dated several times and I was convinced that he really liked me. I enjoyed every time we're together and I thought he enjoyed it too but I was wrong.

--

It was a week before Final Jam and I was walking near the dock. Nate and I planned to meet at the mess hall so I could ask his opinion to the sound I made for Mitchie's song. Mitch and I planned to perform at the Final Jam. She would sing and I would take care of the music.

"I already did what you want!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and saw Mitchie and Nate in the dock. I knew that eavesdropping was bad but I got curious so I hid my self to a huge trunk. I was near enough so I could hear them but still far enough so they won't see me.

"I dated her. I spent time with her. What else do you want?" it was Nate. I couldn't understand what he was talking about. "Why do you want to do it by the way?"

"She's my friend. I want her to be happy. You'll make her happy. Caitlyn likes you so much Nate. Why can't you see that?" it was Mitchie. I was beginning to understand them.

"But you're the one I like Mitchie, not her. Why can't you understand that?" it was Nate again. "Even if you ask me to date her over and over again, you're still the one that I like. Nothing will change."

I heard heavy steps going away. I was sure it was Nate who walked out. Minutes later, I heard Mitchie's steps going away as well. I remained standing there, unsure what to do. I felt so numb. I felt pain inside my heart. I stayed there for several minutes before walking to the mess hall. I needed to face him… them…

--

I arrived few minutes late at the mess hall but Nate wasn't still there. I sat in the table near the window and put my laptop on the table.

"Sorry I'm late," Nate said as he sat across the table.

"It's alright. I know you have a heavy sched," I said for the millionth time.

"Let's hear what you have," he said. I played the song from my laptop.

"So, did you like it?" I asked the minute the music ended.

"Yeah, I like it," he answered with an obvious fake smile.

"You like my Mickey Mouse-printed shirt, right?" I asked while staring at him. He just nodded, still with the fake smile.

"Do you like spending time with me?" I asked. It was hard to ask that thing coz I already know that the answer wasn't what I was hoping.

"Yeah," he said unsure.

"Liar!" I yelled at him. I felt the eyes of some campers on us. Nate looked at me like I was crazy. "Why did you ask me out by the way?" He just looked away.

"You don't like me, right? So why did you ask me out? Is it because Mitchie told you?" I said trying hard to make my voice steady and stop myself from crying. The few campers in the mess hall were gathering and watching a drama unfold before them.

"I need an answer Nate," I said.

"I'm sorry," he answered in a whisper. Those words said it all.

"You know what? I want to hit you but I can't," I said as tears flowed freely on my face. "I'm still happy that you spent time with me. I enjoyed it. Thank you," I said as I gathered my things and went out of the hall.

--

"Are you enjoying this?" I yelled as soon as I entered the cabin. Mitchie smiled despite of my outburst.

"Hay, what's up?" she said playing innocent.

"Don't 'what's up' me Mitchie Torres!" I yelled while getting nearer to her. Her expression changed from fear to worry. "Tell me! Do you enjoy playing other people's emotion?!? Huh?!?"

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" she said with a calm but weak voice.

"You don't understand? You don't know what I am talking about? Let me trigger your memory. You asked Nate for a favor, didn't you?" I told her. She seemed shock. "You still don't remember? How about your conversation with him in the dock minutes ago?" She just looked down.

"I just want you to be happy," I heard her whisper.

"You want me to be happy and thought that giving me false hopes will make me happy?" I said as tears kept flowing from my eyes. "That's so stupid Mitchie!"

"I'm sorry," she said her voice cracking. She was also crying.

"Sorry can't change anything Mitchie. I was hurt. I _am _hurt. And you know what the worst is? My supposed best friend is the reason for all this pain," I said before going out of the cabin. I ran to the woods still crying. It was already dark and only few campers were out. I stopped running when I reached the dock. I screamed at the top of my lungs that disturbed the resting animals around.

I was crying so hard. I didn't realize that someone came and hugged me and comforted me and let me cry on his shoulder. It was about twenty minutes when I finally stopped from crying. I looked up only to see Jason Davis staring back at me with a smile.

"You Ok now?" he asked with a smile. I took a step back from him.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," I said as I looked down. I was ashamed for crying my eyes out at the front of a Connect 3 member and Camp Rock instructor.

"Don't worry about it. Are you OK?" he asked, still smiling.

"I am now. Thank you for being my shoulder to cry on," I said as I smiled shyly at him.

"I know it's none of my business but can I ask? Why were you crying?" he asked with concern.

"Long story," I answered.

"I'm willing to listen," he said as he sat by the dock. He motioned for me to sit by his side and I did just like what he wanted.

"Well, there's a guy who I like so so so much," I started. "At first, he didn't pay attention to me but one day, he asked me out," I said while staring at the water. I could feel that Jason's eyes were on me. "I was so happy hat time. I thought he really likes me but I was wrong. My best friend, now an ex-best friend, just asked him that favor. She told him to ask me out. It was just lies but I believed it. He likes my best friend, not me," I paused to look at Jason. "So, that's my pathetic love story."

"You cried because of some stupid guy?" he asked in amazement.

"Partly yes but the main reason is my best friend's involvement on that stupid game and I'm so stupid to believe their stupid lies," I explained while staring at him. He nodded.

--

I was not a morning person but this day, I woke up before anyone else. Well, actually, I didn't sleep at all.

Last night, I stayed till midnight on the dock with Jason. When I went back at the cabin, the lights were out. Lola, my other roommate, was already asleep. Mitchie was playing asleep. The moment I entered the cabin, I felt her eyes on me but I ignored her.

I was already in the mess hall when the breakfast bell rang. I was mixing sound on my laptop when Lola, Sander, Baron and Mitchie arrived at our table. They were talking about Final Jam.

"Hey Caitlyn, what will you do on Final Jam?" Lola asked. I looked at her before shutting down the laptop.

"I'm singing solo," I said with a smile. I saw at the corner of my eyes how shock Mitchie was.

"I thought you'll be performing with Mitchie," Baron asked confused. I shrugged.

"Things change," I answered. "Oh, I need to go. I still need to practice my song for Final Jam," I said before standing and leaving them behind.

"Caitlyn, can I talk to you?" I heard Mitchie call. I kept on walking until we're out of the mess hall.

"You can't ignore me forever, Caitlyn. Please, I'm sorry," she said still following me. "I already told you about a hundred times on how sorry I am." I stopped and turned to face her.

"Even if you say sorry for the millionth time, I will never forgive you," I said before turning.

"I just want to make you happy. Why can't you understand that?" she said. I faced her again.

"Oh, I'm so happy right now," I said sarcastically. "And one favor Mitchie, stop acting like you're a good girl. You're a liar. You'll always be a liar." I smirked before leaving her behind.

--

It was the day of the Final Jam. I was waiting backstage for my turn. Those past days, I spent all my free time practicing the song that I composed. I wanted to win the Final Jam more than anyone else.

I managed to get out of Mitchie and Nate's way. It was hard to ignore Mitchie though coz we're in the same cabin. I always went to the cabin when the lights were out and I was out of the cabin even before the early birds woke up.

Mitchie just finished her number. It was my turn. Brown called me and as I went out of the stage, my knees weakened. It was my first time to sing in front of a lot of people.

The Connect 3 members were still the judges for this year and they were sitting at the front row. Jason had his thumbs up on me, Shane was smiling and Nate looked away when I caught his eyes.

"Hey guys," I said to the audience. "I'm about to sing an original song I wrote for someone special. I hope he like this," I said with a smile. The music started and my voice followed a little bit later.

_Why can't you see_

_That you and me_

_Are meant to be?_

_Why can't you feel_

_What I feel for you_

_Even if I made it obvious?_

_You love her_

_Though you know_

_She's just playing._

_You like her_

_Even if you know_

_She's making fun of you_

_So what if she's prettier?_

_So what if she's smarter?_

_So what if you like her?_

_She doesn't like you._

_So what if she's sweeter?_

_So what if she's nicer?_

_So what if you love her?_

_I'm the one who loves you._

_You like her_

_Despite the fact_

_That she's treating you bad._

_You love her_

_Despite everything_

_She did to make you stupid._

_So what if she's prettier?_

_So what if she's smarter?_

_So what if you like her?_

_She doesn't like you._

_So what if she's sweeter?_

_So what if she's nicer?_

_So what if you love her?_

_I'm the one who loves you._

_Why can't you see_

_That you and me_

_Are meant to be?_

The moment I finished the song, tears were freely flowing from my eyes. I looked at the judges. Shane had a puzzled look, Jason had a worried face and Nate, he wasn't there.

I ran backstage before I let myself sob. It was about a minute or two before I got control over my tears. I stood up and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It was time to announce the winner.

"The winner for this year's Final Jam is none other than," I heard Brown said followed by drums. "Caitlyn Gellar!"

The other campers squealed and screamed and clapped. I couldn't believe it! I actually won! I walked to the stage to be greeted by Brown and Shane. Shane gave me the trophy as Brown announced that I would be recording the song for the Connect 3's newest album.

--

I was at the backstage being congratulated by the other campers.

"Congratz Caitlyn. You deserve it," someone said from behind me. I turned only to see Mitchie. She was smiling.

"I know," I said. All of a sudden, we were left alone in the backstage.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes welling up.

"It's alright now. Thank you for putting me through that situation. It taught me a lot of things," I said before giving her a hug.

--

**(A/N): Alright, I know it's a little hard to follow but I hope you like it. I like the "song" honestly. I'm thinking of making a sequel. What do you think? Please review…=P**


End file.
